kriderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider 555 (ENG)
Kamen Rider 555 is an American fanfic that's based on Kamen Rider 555. Sypnosis Nathan is a 15-year-old teenager who he & his family are suffering through poverty. One day, Nathan finds a mysterious device called the Phi Phone. A strange man named Harvey tells Nathan that he's the next Kamen Rider. Now as Kamen Rider Phi, Nathan will protect his world from evil creatures called Orphnoch & probably end his family's misery. Characters Riders Allies *'Kenna' - A good friend of Nathan who works at her family's Mexican/Japanese store. Smart Brain *'Harvey' - A Smart Brain member who told Nathan that he was the next Kamen Rider. Villains Orphnoch Arsenal Weapons Phi Gear *'Phi Mission Memory' *'Phi Driver/SB-555B' - This belt-shaped Phi transformation device was developed by Smart Brain in order to protect the Orphnoch King. It is designated "SB-555B". The Phi Driver was designed for specific compatibility with the Phi Phone, generating the photon streams that form the Phi Armor when the Mission Memory is installed into the phone. If the belt is removed, the armor dissolves. *'Phi Pointer/SB-555B2' - This device designed by Smart Brain that resembles and was designated "SB-555B2", and was designed for specific compatibility with Phi Mission Memory. It can be attached to either Power Anklet in order for Phi to execute his Rider Kick called the Crimson Smash, producing an energy drill around his foot. While in Axel Form, the Exceed Charge attack is enhanced into the Axel Crimson Smash, allowing Phi to either shoot multiple energy drills to one enemy, or shoot individual ones to multiple enemies. *'Phi Shot/SB-555C' - This device, designated "SB-555C", resembles a knuckle duster, is constructed in the shape of a digital camera. The Phi Shot was designed for specific compatibility with Phi Mission Memory, transforming into an energy powered knuckle-duster that Phi can use for his Grand Impact punch attack. While in Axel Form, the Exceed Charge attack is enhanced into the Axel Grand Impact, with Phi using his enhanced speed to punch multiple enemies while running through them. *'Phi Phone/SB-555P' - This cellphone device, designated "SB-555P", is the control unit of the Phi Gear, the primary storage place for a Mission Memory as transgenerator that powers the Phi Gear or the Phi Axel Form with dialing the activation code. When the phone is transformed into Phone Blaster Mode along with the Phi Pointer, it can be used for long range attacks, used to boost its abilities. It can also summon the Jet Sliger. *'Phone Blaster' *'Phi Axel Watch/SB-555L' - This watch contains the Axel Mission Memory which, when placed in the Phi Phone, allows Phi to transform into Axel Form for about ten seconds. Once in Axel Form, Phi presses the Starter Switch on the Phi Axel watch to start the countdown in tandem to the ten seconds. It's designated "SB-555W". *'Axel Mission Memory' *'Phi Blaster/SB-555T' - By putting the Phi Phone into the Phi Blaster, designated "SB-555T", while wearing the Phi Driver, Phi can access power from a Smart Brain Satellite in orbit to enter Blaster Form. In Phi Blaster Form, the Phi Blaster can be transformed into Photon Blaster Mode, utilizing the Photon Buster Exceed Charge, or a thick bladed Photon Breaker Mode, utilizing the Photon Breaker Exceed Charge. While in Blade Mode, the Phi Blaster can be used in place of the Phi Pointer to paralyze a foe before performing the Blaster Crimson Smash. Both the Blaster Grand Impact and Blaster Crimson Smash can be used instantly without attaching additional equipment or do a charge sequence. The Phi Blaster is too big to be stored in the Smart Brain briefcase, so it is usually tied to the back of the Auto Vajin's motorcycle mode. *'Bloody Cannon' *'Phi Sounder' - This boom box can convert into two cannons that shoots photon waves when the Phi Mission Memory is inserted into it. *'Phi Edge/SB-555H' Chi Gear *'Chi Mission Memory' *'Chi Driver/SB-913B' - The Chi Driver, designated "SB-913B", is the transformation device that was developed by Smart Brain for Kamen Rider Chi. The Chi Driver was designed for specific compatibility with the Chi Phone, generating the photon streams that form the Chi Armor when the Mission Memory is installed into the phone. If the belt is removed, the armor dissolves. *'Chi Shot/SB-913C' - This digital camera device, designated "SB-913C", was developed by Smart Brain for specific compatibility with the Chi Mission Memory, transforming into an energy powered knuckle-duster that Chi can utilize his Grand Impact punch attack. *'Chi Pointer/SB-913B2' - These binoculars were developed by Smart Brain, designated "SB-913B2", for specific compatibility with the Chi Mission Memory. It can attach to the Power Anklet for Chi to conduct the Rider Kick named the Gold Smash, producing an energy drill around his foot while executing the deathblow. *'Chi Phone/SB-913P' - The Chi Phone, designated "SB-913P" is a side-flip "swing" cellphone device is the control unit of the Chi Gear, the cheif storage unit for a Mission Memory as transgenerator that powers the Chi Gear. When it is transformed into Phone Blaster Mode, it can be used for long range attacks with the Chi Pointer used to increase its abilities. When Exceed Charge is executed, an attack depending on the item Chi inserted the Mission Memory into, sending a burst of power from the Chi Driver, along the Photon Streams, to the weapon in question giving it a tremendous power boost, and extra abilities in some cases. *'Phone Blaster' *'Chi Blaygun/SB-913X' - The Blaygun is a special weapon that is both a pistol and a lighsaber, it is designated "SB-913X". By inserting the Chi Mission Memory, a blade is extended from the bottom. This form may still utilize the pistol part of the weapon if the blade is held by the gun grip, though the weapon can be reversed to be used as a standard two-handed sword. In the Xeno Clash attack, a constricting energy net is fired from the gun section, while simultaneously charging the sword section and temporarily increasing Chi's speed for a dashing strike. Delta Gear *'Delta Mission Memory' *'Delta Driver/SB-333B' - The Delta Driver, designated "SB-333B" is a belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears. It is the primary storage place for the Delta Mission Memory. Unlike the other gears, the Delta Gear's buckle is fixed into the middle, where the Gear's transgenerator is attached. The henshin device fits into the right hip like a pistol-holster. *'Delta Phone/SB-333P' - The Delta Phone, designated "SB-333P" is a phone and control unit of the Delta Gear. The Delta Phone can be connected to the Delta Mover ,mounted on the hip to create the Delta Blaster. Oddly enough, the Delta phone is a gun-handle with a trigger and phone antenna that becomes the handle of the Delta Blaster. The Delta Phone is voice activated, the number commands are input verbally. Unlike the Phi and Chi phones, the Delta Phone serves only as a control device for the Delta Gear and the transgenerator that powers the Gear, it is part of the Delta Driver. With Exceed Charge, Delta can perform the Lucifer's Hammer, a kick attack similar to Phi's Crimson Smash attack, or Chi's Gold Smash except instead of coming from a Pointer, the Photon Stream is shot from the Delta Mover and when it connects, it stuns the adversary, in which the Rider executes either a bicycle kick or a front dropkick into the stream, causing destruction. The Lucifer's Hammer technique appears to be somewhat stronger than the other Rider Kicks. *'Delta Mover/SB-333DV' - The Delta Mover, designated "SB-333DV" resembles a digital camcorder and is the primary weapon of the Delta Gear. The Delta Phone can be connected to the Delta Mover to create the Delta Blaster, a large pistol that serves as Delta's primary weapon. As the Delta Blaster, it's view screen is able to work as a long range targeting scope once the mission memory has been inserted. *'Delta Blaster' Psi Gear *'Psi Mission Memory' - A small metallic card key with the Psi symbol on it. When this device is inserted into the Psi gear, it turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to exceed charge after pressing enter on the Psi phone. *'Psi Driver/SB-315B' - A high tech looking belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider Psi armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears. *'Psi Phone/SB-315P' - This phone is a transgenerator, the control unit of the Psi Gear and also the primary storage for the Psi Mission Memory. *'Psi Tonfa Edge/SB-315T' - Psi's primary weapon are a pair of bladed tonfa in battle and can exceed charge to execute the 'Tonfa Edge EX' attack. *'Flying Attacker/SB-315F' Omega Gear *'Omega Mission Memory' - It is a small metallic card key with the Omega symbol on it. When this device is inserted into certain parts of the Omega Gear, it turns them into powerful weaponry, also allowing the weapon to “exceed charge” after pressing enter on the Omega Phone. *'Omega Driver/SB-000B' - An ornate belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears. The belt straps of the Omega Gear were made of leather rather than metal; a leather holster was strapped onto its right side. *'Omega Stlanzer/SB-000S' - Also known as The Sword of Hades. By plugging the Omega Mission Memory into the sword, then touching enter on the phone, the sword can exceed charge and create a powerful attack. The attack itself, known as the Omega Slash, has the Stlanzer extend a photon blade which can either counterattack or capture a target before destroying it. The Omega Stlanzer also has a gun mode. *'Omega Phone/SB-000P' - This phone-like transgenerator is the control unit of the Omega Gear and the primary storage place for the Omega Mission Memory. The Omega Phone was programmed with high-pitched touch tones and a command voice similar to that of the Chi Phone. Omicron Gear *'Smart Bulke' *'Axelaygun/SB-RTH' Vehicles Phi's Vehicles *'Auto Vajin/SB-555V' Chi's Vehicles *'Side Basshar/SB-913V' Delta's Vehicles *'Jet Sliger/SB-VX0' Omicron's Vehicles *'Gyro Attacker/SB-RT-V'